glee_rpingfandomcom-20200215-history
Dianna Benson
Hey. I'm Dianna. Former Cheerio. Bisexual. Extraordinaire. lol Appearance '''Hair Colour: '''Blonde '''Eye Colour: '''Blue '''Trademark: '''Attractiveness I know I sound like I have a huge ego, but let's face it, I'm hot. Complimenting myself boosts up my self esteem, so like yeah. I dress pretty normal. Casual. Y'know. Sometimes I dress fancy, sometimes I admit to dressing horrible, but whatever. Family Woah woah woah. We just met. You already want to know about my family? o_o ..Well okay then. Shay Benson My heartless mother. She almost gave me away when I was a child, but my dad convinced her not to. The day I realized I was bisexual, she flipped a table. Like, what's wrong with being BISEXUAL? Yeah, she has a problem with me liking girls. But that's not gonna stop me. And god, mom. I still like boys too. -.- Toby Benson My amazing father. He's the closest thing I've ever had, so he's really special to me. History Write an autobiography for your character. Personality I'm sort of a flirt. I'm kind, and I have a sorta big ego. I like think nice things about myself. I can be rude. I'm fluent in sarcasm. I can be really rude to you, even if you're nice to me. So watch your back, bitches. Relationships With The New Directions Members Rachel Berry She thinks that I'm "fake". I simply do not understand why. She's annoying -.- Ugh why do people like HER? She sucks. I hate her. Don't talk to her. She's annoying. Finn Hudson Awesome guy. I also used to sorta like him too /dies/ Mercedes Jones ....Don't even get me started. Quinn Fabray Quinn's awesome. We used hang out a lot, but ever since I quit the cheerios, we've been lacking time together. We're catching up though. Brittany Pierce Brittany is amazing. She's hilarious and we're really close friends. Santana Lopez Ahh, Santana. We're good friends. But same as Quinn up there ^^ She was nice to me, but not too nice. She threw insults from time to time, but I just laughed it off. We NEED to catch up. Noah Puckerman He's a friend. Artie Abrams He's soooooo nice. And he's also really smart. Nerd :P Tina Cohen-Chang Ahh, little miss Asian. She's okay, really quiet sometimes though. Sugar Motta Little rich bitch who can't sing. Kurt Hummel Mr. Gay, he's...decent. Sam Evans Sam's coooool. Rory Flanagan His voice is amazing. I like, cry every time he talks. Joe Hart Oh, Joe. He has nice hair....lol that's all I can say about him. Other People Pictures AshleyGif.gif Ashley0068.jpg AshleySshh.png Ashley009.jpg Ashley003.gif AshleySmiiile.jpg AshleyPretty.jpg AshleyHD.jpg AshleySmile.gif Ashley858.jpg Ashley004.gif Ashley005.gif Ashley007.gif AshleyBK.png AshleyFlawless.gif AshleySarcastic.gif tumblr_m49481POLL1rnrmnx.gif AshleyHands.png AshleyAdorbz.png AshleySmile.png AshleyAlive.gif AshleyBiatch.gif Ashley010.jpg Ashley008.jpg AshleyLook.gif Ashley002.jpg Ashley000.jpg AshleyPhone.jpg AshleyPretty.png Ashley001.jpg AshleySmiiile.jpg AshleyHands.jpg AshleyVeronicaMars.gif AshleyLaugggh.jpg Trivia *I'm bisexual. *Former cheerio. *I regret leaving the cheerios but I don't want to go back. * I love to act. *I have a gorgeous name. *Cannot sing, or dance. *I'm really hot. *I may or may not be a virgin. *Fluent in sarcasm. *I like saying the word bitch a lot. *I am told to I a huge ego. *You finish the puzzle. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:1996 Births Category:Dianna Benson Category:Sophomore